encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 140
Pagluluksa is the one hundred fourtieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 27, 2017. Summary The episode opens with Alena telling Ybrahim that she tried to save Amihan, attempting to stop her plans, but failed, instead Amihan saved her. She repeatedly apologized to Ybrahim, but he says she has no fault, thanking her for trying to save Amihan. Ybrahim knew that Amihan was firm in her decision when she was the first to say goodbye. Even though that it is painful for them, they have to accept it. Ybrahim and Alena then embraced. In Hathoria, Hagorn expects that with Lireo and Sapiro conquered, and Amihan dead, the diwatas will give in to his demands. Agane wonders why Amihan let herself die, even though she could have escaped several times. In Ascano, diwatas, Sapiryans, Adamyans, barbaros and bandidos attended the funeral of Amihan. Muros asked Wahid what is the condition of the diwatas that escaped Lireo and Sapiro, Wahid replies that they peacefully arrived in Ascano. Wantuk announces the arrival of the Sang'gres. Wahid condoled with Lira, who embraced him. Alena admits to the others that she should have died instead of Amihan, but Amihan did not allow it, despite it, she chose to save Alena, and that it is still strange to her being a good sister and a good queen, until the end. Alena then kissed Amihan in the head. Pirena says Amihan is a true leader, a tolerant sister and an admirable Sang'gre. She prayed that Emre would help Amihan help them in fighting their enemies. Danaya, Mira, and Ybrahim said farewell to Amihan. Lira said she loved her mother very much, and sang her song. Amihan's body vanished with light. Muros then ordered everyone to pay tribute to Amihan. Aquil arrived and asked Abog if Amihan is really dead. Abog did not answer, so Aquil asked Danaya, who nodded. Aquil orders everyone to pay their respects and kneeling on the ground, he sliced his palm, a ritual offering for Amihan's death. He made an oath that it would not heal until her return. Amihan wakes up in Devas. Muyak greeted her. Amihan noticed that Muyak had grown big. Muyak said Emre did it so she can greet her. Muyak explained that they were only at the entrance to Devas, and only the retres would accompany her inside. Muyak said her banyuhay was incomplete, so she cannot accompany her there. The voice of Emre told Amihan to enter. Amihan told Muyak to wait, so they can return to Encantadia together. Lira was crying alone, so Ybrahim approached Lira to talk to her. Ybrahim tells her that it is hard to accept what happened and that he is angry at himself for he wasn't able to stop Amihan. Lira wonders if her mother really loved her, to have let herself die like that. Ybrahim said Amihan might return as an ivtre, so that she can fight Hagorn's Hadezar. Lira asks if Amihan will return, even as a soul. Ybrahim replied that only Emre can answer but he hopes that Amihan might return. Back in Devas, Amihan meets Emre. Emre said Amihan is the great queen of the diwatas, a true hero of her race, so she would be placed in high esteem in Devas. Emre said her parents are waiting to see her. Amihan said that though she wished to see them, she cannot stay there for long. Amihan said she wanted to return to Encantadia to save it from the Hadezars and Hagorn. Danaya and Alena approached Lira, but she went away. Ybrahim said that Lira still cannot accept what had happened. Alena said she understands. Pirena approached her sisters as Ybrahim left. Pirena said she had spoken to the Konseho, who asked if Amihan left a will. Danaya said she did, and that she had also left her gem to her. Agane had found where the diwatas were. In Devas, Amihan told Emre that if she did not return, Hagorn would defeat her sisters and allies completely. Emre told Amihan to look at her palm, the lines of which were erased. Emre said she has no more destiny to follow, for she would determine her own fate. In Hathoria, Hagorn asked Asval and Amarro how they could be defeated. Amarro said any of the gods; Hagorn mentioned other ivtres. Asval agreed that only a spirit could vanquish another. Emre instructs Amihan to collect the spirits of the retres in her hands, which would guide and enable her to return to Encantadia. Hagorn finally had an idea why Amihan had wanted to die. He said she is wise if she had thought of it. Meanwhile, Amihan asks Emre if he is allowing her to return. Emre said that he cannot forsake the Encantados who are asking for help and aid from Devas. Amihan thanked Emre for agreeing to grant her wish. Hagorn told the Hadezars to prepare, because he feels that Amihan would return to vanquish them. Trivia *Pirena, Alena and Danaya resumed wearing their original gowns. *Emre has a noticeable potbelly in this episode. References